Talk:Eleanor Roosevelt High School/9th grade 01
a topic--Susanett 22:29, 26 January 2006 (UTC) another topic inspiration Today we worked in our inspiration projects. I finished mine by adding a background color. This is Ms. Ettenheim testing the start of this project with our whole class. placing pictures from the internet to the inspiration files open up an internet program and go to youtube.com(a website for music videos) load the song and before playing the song you have selected, open audacity and recored the song playing Shanan B today in computer arts, we continued working on our inspiration projects. how do you add a background color? background image? can you change the font? the font color? --JessicaS 16:45, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Today in computer arts i was having trouble changing the colors of my background and symbols. I would select a symbol and it wouldn't change. I also want to have a song playing with my inspiration project.-Perri H. this is a test post Everytime you post, you need to click the signature icon in the toolbar before you click Save page --Susanettenheim 01:49, 16 February 2006 (UTC) We have been working on your inspiration projects for a little more than two weeks now. I have not come across many problems during the course of this project.To change the color of your background you can just go to the bottom of the screen and select a color from the color menu. - Jade P. How do you add a background image to the inspiration project? -Clara today was the last day for us to work on our inspiration projects, and so i finished mine. everyone was putting on some last touches on their projects, as was i. --JessicaS 16:45, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Does anybody know if we have to add sound and notes to our pictures or can we just have the basic bubble things? - Anna P I finished my inspiration project without any problems. i wouldve liked to add some music on mine, but i had no place to put it. - Nikki T I finished my page but I still couldnt figure out the music thing. - Kyra G Hey everybody, it's me Lydia. So far I'm quite done with my inspiration and I feel as if it's good enough. I was so wrapped up in it that I forgot to use audacity. I tried but failed, it's very hard becaus one time I exit it out and when I tried to open the audacity file again, it wouldn't open. I also want to know if anyone was successful at putting music and your introduction at the same time. Well class is about to end and it seems pretty cloudy. :) ~ Lydia ~ today in class we were completing our inspiration projects for the millionth time. by this, i mean that we have had many "last days" for working on this particular assignment, and regardless of how many times we have been told that it was our "last day", we continued to work on it. though, today we were uploading it onto echalk so as to hand in the assignment and printing out copies to be handed in as well, and so it really was the "last day" of working on our inspiration. i had many problems with this today, for my laptop kept coming up with a window that said that i had trouble uploading, and then printing, and then saving my process. what was going on? i didnt make much changes in the program anyway,so there really was nothing to save, which is why it didnt bother me. however, me not being able to upload or print was a big problem. i attempted to do both all throughout the period but was unsuccessful in the end. i had to come after school and ask for further help from ms ettenheim, who found my problem to be odd, and being short on time said that she would take care of both problems at home. though i was quite proud of my project, i did not record my voice or add music to it. however, i did use notes and experiment with adding pictures and changing the color on many things. altogether, i foudn that this project was an interesting one to work on, and its great that it is finaly finished! --JessicaS 00:20, 4 March 2006 (UTC) new project Today we just talked and listened to the podcasts from the kids in Utah. We talked about what we would do for our future webcasts and we looked at the topics at the back of the room for ideas of what we want to research. Are we allowed to do topics not on the wall? - Anna P In class today we listened to our recordings and recordings fom other classes in our school and in Utah. It was very interesting because we got to learn about what life was like in Utah a state very far away from us and how their lives were different or similair to ours. I also have a question about insperation. I know you can change the color of the outside of your bubble but how do you mske the outside lining thicker so that you can see well enough to make it have a point of being changed? -Emily O today's class was not much of working, but rather talking and learning about our next activity, though we are not officially finished completing our inspiration projects. ms ettenheim went on the website that we are going to be working on that hosts another school in new york city and another in utah, specifically salt lake, where the 2002 winter olympics were held! at the end of class, we gathered in the back of the classroom and looked at the ideas hung up on the wall for ideas to work on on our next project. --JessicaS 16:44, 28 February 2006 (UTC) In class we didn't work a lot. We were mostly listening and talking about the new project we were about to start. I think it was very cool listening to the people from Salt Lake City talking about their lives.--AriellaR 03:45, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Notes I just finished my project and printed it. I had some notes on mine so here's how you add them. Click on the note icon at the top of the window after selecting the item you want to attach it to. Then you can just type whatever you need to. You can change the color by selecting the note, then using the tools at the bottom, like you do with all the items. Investigating and Taking Action Project Hi it is Jade. I had a bit of trouble adding the RSS to my netvibe page, and then Ms. Ettenheim came over and I realize what I was doing wrong. To add a feed you right click the RSS and click copy, and then log into your netvibes, add a netvibe, and then paste your feed. If you are having any trouble you can ask me. I am really looking forward to this project. My topic is exploring why it is so hard for teenagers to be accepted into college these days. Good work guys! - Jade P. todays class was mainly about getting started on our new projects by setting up a whole lot of stuff. im sorry, but though i usually understand computers todays class was just plain old confusing. hopefully, tomorrows class will clear up all these clouds that im facing. --JessicaS 00:27, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Today in class we were working on our new projects. I'm still having problems on what my project should be about.--Ariella R. 03:00, 7 March 2006 (UTC) This is Ms. Ettenheim and I wanted to post to: 1. explain that "cloudy" is because we often "check the weather" in the room and 2. -Let everyone know that to be a bit "cloudy" right now is ok. Setting up the netvibes page and working in the wiki and using rss feeds will take some practice, but it will only be meaningful and clear as you use it, so I too, am excited about this project! We will be looking at all of the different types of information available online. We will also discover that there are many people investigating, writing and reading about the very wonders that we are wondering! Yesterday we worked at a site called netvibes. We learned how to add RSS feeds to that site. --165.155.128.133 This is the ip adress from by post because i didnt log in.-Alban 13:51, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Yesterday we worked on I wonder projects. We learned how to put RSS in to our Netvibes. --SamanthaB 14:18, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Yesterday we worked on I wonder projects. We learned how to put RSS in to our Netvibes. --SamanthaB 14:18, 7 March 2006 (UTC)